As computer system technologies have advanced, so too have user interface technologies that allow users to interact with computer systems. For example, increasingly large and complex display screens capable of displaying output (e.g., graphical user interfaces, media content, etc.) provided by computer systems have become available to consumers. In addition, a large variety of technologies for receiving user input have been developed. Such user interface technologies are typically designed to produce quality experiences for users who view content provided by computer systems or otherwise interact with computer systems.
To illustrate, although many conventional display technologies display content in accordance with predefined settings without taking any external factors into account, other display technologies are configured to modify a display of content based on an external factor such as a position of a device held by or otherwise attached to a viewer. With such display technologies, when the viewer moves the device, the content of the display may be modified accordingly.
However, there remains room to improve such display technologies to produce higher quality user experiences such as by more effectively determining the position of a viewer and/or modifying the display of content based on the position of the viewer. In addition, there remains room to produce higher quality user experiences by providing more content that is conducive to and/or desirable for dynamic display based on the position of the viewer.